The present invention relates in general to simulated artificial edible products which are suitable for animal and/or human consumption, or which can be used as baits for marine creatures; and, more particularly, to improved methods for forming such simulated edible products rapidly on a mass production basis with the products produced having a desired configuration or shape, yet wherein the simulated product can be effectively and rapidly sterilized during the forming process while leaving no hazardous residue so as to prevent bacteriological degradation of the product and, particularly, of organic food stuffs contained therein; and, wherein the resulting product is substantially indistinguishable from the real or natural product it is intended to simulate in terms of appearance, texture, bite, taste, feel, olfactory and/or gustatory characteristics, and other sensory characteristics.